matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
X96-RBO431
* * * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 84|capacity = 6 (max 60) (12 default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = Homing|cost = 100 |level_required = 32|image1 = X96-RBO431.png}} The is a Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. It is a futuristic reskin of the Stinger. Appearance *It is a futuristic reskin of the Stinger. Strategy It deals massive damage, average fire rate, good capacity and high mobility. Tips *Use swarms of missiles to increase damage. *Use this against the closest player for faster killing and ammunition saving. *Because the X96-RBO431 fires homing missiles, use this to dispose of enemies from far distances. *Since this weapon is not very effective to be used by itself, try using other weapons to severely weaken the enemy's armour and then use this weapon to finish them off. *This is effective in medium-long range due to its fast projectile, which can be harder to dodge in medium-short range. *When switched to the "Manual Guidance" mode: **Useful for encountering Judge users. **It is an ideal weapon to hit enemy armor hard. **Useful for severely damaging the large groups of enemies, unlike the Homing mode, which holds back the ability to damage many players at once. **This takes skill to use so be careful. *Use this to heavily weaken (or even destroy) enemy Mechs and Turrets. Counters *Use a Sniper to pick the user off. *If the you are targeted, move away from the rocket and try to steer tightly around objects, this way, there will be a chance for the rocket to hit an object, instead of you. *Avoid being in groups with friendly targets. As single rocket can lead into devastating damage or unexpected deaths. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *As the missiles memorize your last location, quickly get out of that location. *Strafe around a sharp corner or go through a doorway to avert the missile's path. *You can actually destroy the missiles by hitting them with the Barrier Rifle's rockets. *Beware that if the user switches to "Manual Guidance" mode, do not attack its users in groups as the rockets deals devastating damage against you and your fellow groupmates. Firing Sound *Stinger's Theme *Military/futuristic-themed Trivia *It seems to be a hybrid between the real life FIM-92 Stinger SAM Missile Launcher, and the SMAW Rocket Launcher, due to it having an attachable launch tube in the back. *Despite being used to take down aircraft, it is used like a regular missile launcher and targets players instead. (Even more unusual is that in real life. the Stinger would need a heat signature to lock on to an enemy aircraft while the human body's heat would be low enough to allow the missile to just not lock on) **Also it holds 6 missiles, even though the real life version only holds 1 missile. *This is comparable to the Stinger. However, the fires homing rockets per fire (these homing projectiles have the same speed to those of Stinger). *This is comparable to Smart Bullet Bazooka, but has faster projectiles and higher mobility. *It has its efficiency updated in 15.8.0 update. *Its alt-fire projectile feature have been removed as of 16.7.0 due to its unnecessary nature. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Clan Weapons Category:Rockets Category:Homing Missile Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Manual Guidance Category:Manual guidance